Helping the Hero
by secretlycharmed14
Summary: Chris is depending on his family more than ever. He may not know it but he needs his fiance and his family more than ever. They can help him, but will he accept it?


This is a oneshot...It will stay a oneshot. I may continue it later if enough people say to but If I do I will continue after finishing at least one of my storys. Thanks for reading!

"CHRIS!" Piper yelled. Her voice resounding in the dark room. "CHRISTOPHER PERRY HALLIWELL! YOU GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW YOUNG MAN!" Piper screeched. Yet again her voice boomed through the dark dank room. She was surroudned by the other captains of the restitiance. Pheobe and Paige were next to her, they winced at her tone. Chris was so dead when he orbed in, if he orbed in.

"Piper. Calm down. He may be on a mission." Leo said from the other side of the table.

They were in the meeting room of the restitiance. To his left was Darrel and to his right was Richard and Jason. They were in the heart of the restitance against Wyatt. Chris was the official leader of the organization and had been for the past two years. Leo and Richard were his right hand men. Jason had learned of Magic before he married Pheobe and help on thw non-magic training along with Darell. Piper, Pheobe, and Paige helped teachine the younger kids along with Bianca. They hadn't seen Chris in at least a week. Bianca informed them that he hadn't come home for at least four days and the girls were getting pissed. They knew he was alive, but he was going suicidal again. Taking hard missions upon himself and never eating or sleeping was a way to common thing for this young Halliwell. Piper had had enough and was about to confront her sonm, adn it wouldn't be in a calm manner either.

"CHRISTOPHER! DON'T MAKE ME SCRY FOR YOU! CAUSE IF I DO WHEN I FIND YOU YOUR DEAD YOUNG MAN!" Piper screeched. Ignoring Leo's plea. They had interupted the meeting but yet again the Charmed Ones were only looked up to. People respected them and their love for their leader. Just sometimes not when they interupted an important meeting.

"Pheebs. Can you get her away from here?" Jason pleaded to his wife.

"No. I am not getting in the middle of her anger again. Let her do this guys. Reschedule your meeting cause this is gonna take a while." Pheobe said.

"Yeah. Sorry guys but you know her anger. It's not to be messed with." Paige said noddign apoligetically towards her husband Richard.

"CHRISTO-" Piper began again. She was interupted by the sound of tinkling orbs.

"AHHHHH!" the body of Chris landed in the middle of the table and was thrown off the end hitting the wall fast and really hard.

"WHAT THE HELL MOM! I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING WHEN YOU VOICE POUNDED INTO MY FUCKIN HEAD!" Chris yelled. Standing up slowly. His eyes flashing anger dangerously. He definalty inherited Pipers temper. This was going to get loud and messy.

"DON'T USE THAT TONE WITH ME YOUNG MAN! AND WERE DID YOU LEARN THAT LANGUAGE!" Piper screeched angerly. Then taking a deep breath she looked at her son. He was pale and way to skinny again. He had a bad bruise on his cheek and a large gash that was bleeding on the side of his neck.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONOE OKAY!" Chris yelled at Piper. He walked past her and was about to leave but Leo stood up and blocked the door.

"Chris. What happened to you. You look like hell buddy." Leo said. Tilting Chris' face into the life with his finger.

"Just leave it." Chris said pulling his head off of Leo's finger and turning to his office. Walking into the room he closed the door and leaned against it.

Sighing Chris slowly slid down the door until he was sitting on the floor. He put his head in his hands and closed his eyes. Trying to leave his emotions at bay. God his head hurt, his hands hurt, fuck his whole body hurt.

"Chris?" A soft voice asked one the other side of the door. It was his Mom. She must have calmed down.

Standing up quickly and swiftley wincing at the pain that shot through his body. Walking to his desk and sitting at his chair he grab the nearest peice of paper and began working on it.

"Come in." Chris said just as softly his head bent over his work. Trying to ignore the vertigo he felt and the blood dripping on his hand as he wrote instructions on how to heal a nymph.

"Hey. Will you let your Dad heal you?" Piper asked as Pheobe, Paige, Leo and her entered the room.

"No. I have to go. I'll be back later." Chris said not once looking up at them. About to orb Chris was severly pissed when he found himself blocked.

"Let me go Dad." He grounded out. Leo could stop him from orbing and usually did if he wanted to talk to him. But right now he didn't need it.

"No. Let me heal you." Leo said moving behind the desk and to Chris' side. Kneeling down in front of the boy and tilting his head up once again. Chris let him heal him. He enjoyed the warmness of the healing light but didn't show it.

"Can I go now?" Chris asked. His tone nuetral. Not mad but not exactly happy either.

"No." A voice from the doorway said.

"Oh God. Bianca I really don't have time. I have three stations to see before I can evern consider the magic leak in secter five of the lunchroom." chirs siad.

"Well then you better make time." Biance said slamming the door and standing in front of Chris' desk. She placed her hands in front of him covering his paperwork. Chris was about to protest but Biance stopped him.

"I haven't seen you for four days. The last time you were seen eating was three days ago and the last time you have slept looks to be at least a week ago. Christopher you will stop. You will eat. You will sleep. And let Leo and Richard work on those problems. You have people to help you. It's not just you here working against the Source of all evil." Bianca stated. Chris sighed and threw his pen on the desk while leaning back in his chair.

"B, I can't take a break." He said running a hand through his hair. He sighed exsaperatedly.

"You will. Now. Go. To. BED!" She boomed making the walls of the room shake dangerously. Bianca was angry really angry her fiance was killing himself slowly and she was not standing for it.

"Fine." He said angrily, following his soon to be wife out of the office and down the hall to their quarters.

"Only a wife can do that. Belive me." Piper said. She had trained Bianca to handle a Halliwell well. They had spent months fighting against Chris' driven side and were slowly winning the fight.

"Yeah well he may need more than his fiance to help him,and they aren't married yet. Bianca may kill Chris before then." Leo said following the pair.

"Hey, how is he?" Paige asked as they walked into the private quarters of the couples.

"SHHH!" Bianca whispered putting a finger to her lips and pointing to to a sleeping form of Chris. He was sleeping on her lap blissfully gone into a dream world.

"He must have been wipped out. You really are good at making him obey and sleep." Pheobe exclaimed.

Bianca laughed quietly. "Nope." She said while pointing to a glass of water on the table in front of the couch.

"A really strong sleeping potion. Even Christopher Halliwell can't restist a strong sleeping potion brewed by a pheonix." She said quietly. Piper smiled widely. This girl would handle Chris well.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Review Please.

-secretlycharmed13 


End file.
